Malice
Malice is a sorceress. She appeared in the videogame as a contestant in the dating game "Would You Date a Supervillain?" and later in the webcomic as a secondary character. Appearance Malice has a purple horn accessory accented with blue, white skin, yellow eyes, and black sclera. Her attire consists of a dark blue crop top with a gold collar and matching blue pants, her hat sharing a similar color scheme and gold-colored boots. Underneath the helmet she has white hair. She is often seen using a golden magic staff with a blue orb at its end. History Malice first appeared in the Nefarious videogame, as a contestant in the game show "Would You Date a Supervillain?", here she tried to charm Mayapple into going on a date with her by telling the human princess all the perks of merging their businesses. She accepted the proposal and the two have been dating ever since. Malice appears again in the first issue of the Nefarious webcomic, Trouble in Paradise: Here she is seen attacking Macro City, which is defended by Mayapple, who became the new hero of the Human Kingdom. The sorceress attacked using a variety of magical creatures that were defeated by the princess herself who later confronted Malice and defeated her. Later in the same story it's revealed that Malice and Mayapple are still dating, and living together. They avoid talking about their professional lives due to the nature of their jobs as princess and villains. it also appears that Malice is after something and wants to keep it a secret from Mayapple. Malice takes on a more important role in the second issue "It Came from the Wa-Verse" where she helps to defend Crow's new airship from the attack of the Wa-Demons after they have been accidentally unleashed by Scorpior when he knocked her staff off of a table. In "Killjoy", Malice confronts Becky about Foxtrot's death and admits she would have killed Becky if Mayapple hadn't told her what happened. She then encourages Becky to date Crow. Personality Malice is depicted as a collected and calm individual who often has economic goals in mind and generally acts in the best interest of the Syndicate of Malice. Though she usually acts in a professional manner, she is also seen in more informal environments, such as meetings of the Syndicate and her romantic relationship with Mayapple, in which she is more relaxed and friendly (although she is implied to have ulterior motives in the latter case). During the events prior to the videogame's, Malice used to be a teacher who educated many students in the usage of dark magic. She also accidentally summoned several creatures from other dimensions which earned her a reputation as one of the world's most powerful villains. Abilities As a sorceress, Malice has an extensive knowledge of magic and can use it to her advantage: in the game, she mentions her ability to summon creatures from other dimensions and ages and in the comic she also uses her staff to create electrical current or energy beams. Trivia * She is either a lesbian or bisexual, due to her dating Mayapple. * Malice is the head of the Syndicate of Malice, an organization referenced twice within the game. * She doesn't have a specific kingdom to terrorize. Instead, she is a global threat, as revealed in the webcomic. *Malice has long white hair done up in the horns protruding from her hat. One issue from the first book shows her with one horn partially messed up with her hair falling loose from it. Category:Villains Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females